


To My Dearest Kara

by peculiar_idealist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, James is supportive, Kara Danvers is a Terrible Liar, unfinished letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiar_idealist/pseuds/peculiar_idealist
Summary: When she arrived, she was the only person who was currently there, or so she thinks. She was walking towards her cubicle when she saw a piece of paper that was neatly folded. Kara felt that it was important so she picked it up and caught a glimpse of her name inside the paper. Much to her curiosity and reporter instincts kicking in, she opened the letter and that's when where she read and re-read the letter, feeling her heart beating fast and warmth was spreading to her chest.ORKara found an unfinished letter that was dedicated to her. The question that was bugging her was, from whom?





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Supercorp fic (and probably one of my first fics as well). I don't know if you'll like it but, by all means, enjoy.
> 
> P.S.  
> -English isn't my first language.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Criticism is highly appreciated may it be positive or negative.

_To my dearest Kara,_

_I have so much to say actually, but I guess I'll just keep this short and go straight to the point. I just want to say thank you for being such a good friend and for everything you've done for me. You are the most extraordinary person that I've ever met and meeting you is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I just want to let you know that I'm hopelessly in love with you. I don't expect my feelings to be reciprocated so don't pressure yourself. I just merely want to get this out of my chest before it overwhelms me. You're the only one wh_

Kara flipped the letter to the front and back. "Wha- This... This isn't finished!" She continued flipping it in every angle, hoping that there's a continuation somewhere only to find nothing of the sort. "Oh, come on. Really?"

That morning, Kara decided to be early at CatCo. "Wouldn't hurt to be an early bird once in a while." She muttered to herself. As soon as she was done fixing herself, she headed straight to the company.

When she arrived, she was the only person who was currently there, or so she thinks. She was walking towards her cubicle when she saw a piece of paper that was neatly folded. Kara felt that it was important so she picked it up and caught a glimpse of her name inside the paper. Much to her curiosity and reporter instincts kicking in, she opened the letter and that's when where she read and re-read the letter, feeling her heart beating fast and warmth was spreading to her chest.

Fishing her phone out of her pocket, she speed dialed the first person in her mind and was answered after a couple of rings.

 _"This better be good, Kara. I'm in the middle of something here."_ The person on the other line grumbled.

"Hey, Alex... You don't happen to have a forensic team, right?" Kara asked.

There was a moment of silence before Alex spoke. _"Why? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"_

"What? No! No, I'm perfectly fine." Kara reassured her sister.

 _"You're aware what the forensic team is for... right?"_ Alex doesn't sound convinced at Kara's reassurance.

"Maybe?" Kara slowly said.

Alex sighed. _"Really, Kara? Anyway, what is it? Why did you call?"_

"I got a letter." Kara answered.

_"Huh... Good for you."_

"A love letter, actually."

_"O...kay?"_

"The problem is, it isn't finished... yet. I just sort of found it on the floor just this morning here at CatCo."

 _"You're at work early?"_ Disbelief was evident in Alex's voice. _"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"_

Kara frowned. "Ha ha. Very funny, Alex."

 _"So, let me get this straight."_ Kara heard Alex snort and muttered _'straight'_. _"You got an unfinished love letter..."_ She trailed off.

Kara nodded and kicked herself internally as she realized that her sister can't see her. "Yeah."

 _"And you want me to help you find out who wrote that?"_ Alex continued.

"Pretty much, yeah."

 _"Can't you just ask your colleagues?"_ Alex asked. _"Especially the ones whom you're close to, like Winn or James or Snapper-"_

Kara grimaced. "Alex!"

_"... or Lena."_

"Wait- what? Lena?" Kara was laughing nervously and she could feel the heat rising up her face. " _Pfftt._ Noooo. No way."

_"I believe I mentioned four names."_

"I mean, James and Winn could be possible. Snapper? Oh, hell to the _no_ , that's for sure. But, Lena? Isn't that quite impossible?"

 _Don't ask me."_ Alex said, clearly amused. _"You're the one who's spending time with her and you're the closest to her."_

"Oh, no- Uhm... She... she doesn't see me like that, Alex." Kara tried to hide her disappointment. "Not that I see her like that, as well. I mean, I do like her but not like _like_ her. We're just-"

 _"Friends. Sure."_ Alex interjected, cutting her sister's rambling. _"Anyway, just ask them. Asking won't hurt, you know."_

Kara rolled her eyes and huffed in exasperation. "Yeah, right. You think they'll admit it just like that? Like, hey Kara. Yes, I wrote taht letter. I'm in love with you."

 _"Fair point."_ Alex uttered. _"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"_

"Umm... No?" Kara lied, silently chastising herself for being so bad at it. She is such a bad liar.

 _"Are you telling me or asking me?"_ Alex asked. _"'Cause I swear, I felt you rolling your eyes at me."_

"You- What- You're creepy."

_"I try."_

Groaning, Kara leaned her head on her desk. "Alex, what am I gonna do?"

 _"How important is that letter?"_ Alex asked again.

" _Very_ important." Kara answered without hesitation. "I don't know. It just made me feel... special? Not to mention loved... in a romantic way, I mean."

 _"I see."_ Alex was silent for a moment again that Kara had to look at her phone just to be sure that she's still on the line. _"One more question._

"Fire away."

_"Is the letter handwritten?"_

This made Kara look at the letter again. "Uhh... Yes?"

 _"Then you probably know what to do."_ Alex said with a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

**

After a week long of hunting for the letter's author, Kara still found nothing. She's been checking everywhere and everyone. Even Winn. Well, everyone except James... and Lena.

Speaking of, she grabbed her phone and texted Lena.

 **Kara:** Hey, Lee? Wanna grab lunch?

Drumming her fingers on her desk, she waited patiently for Lena's reply even though she wasn't sure if Lena was going to reply or not. It was already a week since she started hunting and it has also been a week that she hasn't seen Lena.

Kara was staring at her phone and after a few more minutes without any reply from Lena, she fired another quick text.

 **Kara:** I miss you already, Lee. Call me or text me or anything when you're free. x

A few more agonizing minutes, her phone pinged and saw the name that she has been pining for from the past half an hour.

 **Lena:** Sorry, love. Can't do lunch. I'm quite busy at the moment. Rain check?

Kara couldn't help the disappointment that she was feeling but she also can't help feeling giddy from Lena's endearment. It's normal to feel like this towards her best friend... right?

 _'Right. Who am I kidding?'_ She thought to herself.

Her phone pinged again and Kara swore her heart jumped as she read the message just like how her heart jumped when she was reading the letter.

 **Lena:** I miss you, too. x

"Call me crazy, but I'm really starting to wish that Lena was the one that wrote this goddamn letter." She uttered to nobody and sighed. _'I'm falling for her, aren't I?'_

**

A couple more days of snooping around (and having Snapper yap at her regarding to an article about God knows what), Kara found herself standing outside James' office.

:It's now or never." She murmured as she closed her eyes and raised her hand to knock on the door only to find her knuckle in contact with a forehead... Lena's forehead.

Kara's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, shoot! Lena, I'm so, so, sorry!"

"It's fine, Kara." Lena said while rubbing her forehead, thinking that apparently, opening the door abruptly isn't a good idea.

As much as Kara wanted to think about how much she missed her best friend's voice and presence, there is still something that currently matters the most. "Did it hurt? Of course, it hurt. Stupid me. I'm really sorry." Kara started rambling. "Oh my goodness. I should've been more careful."

Lena shook her head. "Kara."

"Should I grab some ice? We have ice here. Or maybe give you a massage? At the forehead, of course. Is there a forehead massage?"

"Kara."

"Maybe there's a forehead massage. Yeah. That's right. There has to be. There are lots of massages! Should I kiss it? Kisses makes anything feel better, right? Maybe I-" She stopped in the middle of her rambling as soon as she realized what she had just said.

Lena was almost as shocked as her. "What?"

"W-wha- what?"

Both women stood still, staring at each other, both shocked to even formulate words and not noticing James leaning on his desk, watching them both with amusement.

"Kara, I-"

"Lena, I-"

They both said at the same time and was followed by an awkward silence. Not wanting for the awkwardness to linger, Lena cleared her throat. "You can go first."

Shaking her head, Kara protested. "No, you can go first."

"Kara, please."

"But, Lena..." Kara whined.

James cleared his throat, causing both women to look at him. It was obvious that they had forgotten that he was still in the room. It was his office, after all, but he paid no mind to it. "As entertaining as this is, I believe you wanted something from me, Kara?"

Much to her disdain, not that she doesn't like James, Kara nodded. "Right... I did."

"I should go. I still have a lot to do at L-Corp. James. Kara." Lena uttered and was about to leave when Kara held her wrist. Kara made sure that it wasn't tight, but made sure that it was firm.

"Dinner. Tonight."

"Kara, you know I can't."

"You're always turning me down lately." Kara looked like a kicked puppy, looking at Lena with her big blue eyes and with a pout that no one can resist. Not even Alex. "I really do miss you, Lee..."

Lena's brows furrowed and Kara saw that she was contemplating whether to decline or upset. Hopefully, the latter.

"Look, it's not that I turn you down on purpose. I'm sorry for that." Lena started. "Its just that I really can't go out as of now."

Kara sensed that there was a but so she waited for Lena to continue and she did. "But, it would be nice if you bring Chinese later in my office, if that's okay with you. Maybe I could use a quick break."

Kara slowly grinned. "More than okay and totally fine with me. See you at 7?"

"7 it is, then." Lena kissed Kara's cheek. "See you later." With that said, Lena left her and James and went on her way.

Kara nodded even after Lena left and was absentmindedly stroking her cheek where Lena's lips landed just a few seconds, or maybe it was already minutes, ago.

"Hey. Earth to Kara."

Like snapping out of trance, Kara's attention was focused on James. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

James chuckled. "I asked if you were okay. You _seem_ to be okay, apart from you looking like a tomato."

She was about to deny it, but she knew better not to. "That obvious?"

James smiled and nodded. "And as clear as a crystal. By the way, you came here. Why?"

"Right. Umm... You're the one who's writing on your planner, right?" Kara asked right away.

Yeah, I do." He answered.

"Can I-" Kara hesitated for awhile before steeling her resolve. "Can I see it?"

"Sure." James grabbed something just like a book, which Kara presumed that it was his planner, and offered it to Kara.

Mumbling a small thanks, she turned her attention on the planner and opened it. She froze as she looked- no, stared- at the neat penmanship that was scribbled on the planner which was identical to the penmanship of the letter's author. "Th-this..." Kara gulped.

"That's what?" James asked. concern lacing on his voice.

There has to be a mistake. "No..." She whispered under her breath. "This can't be."

James placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you really okay, Kara?"

Her eyes shifted its focus, from the planner to James. "You wrote the letter?"

"You mean the unfinished letter."

"So, you did..." Kara was trying really hard to show a cheerful persona. "You did write the letter."

"That, I did." James confirmed.

"Oh... That's..." Kara swallowed the lump on her throat. "That's great!"

"You don't sound like you're genuinely happy."

"No! I am. I really am."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Well... I really don't know who or what to expect." Kara admitted. "It's not like I knew or had any idea who wrote it."

"But there is someone on your mind, isn't there?" James pried. "Or you're secretly hoping for a certain someone, aren't you?"

"What? Nooo..." Kara lied- denied, waving her hand dismissively. " _Pshh._ Who would that someone be anyway?"

"You're a bad liar, Kara." James called her out.

Kara knew that. She's not really the type of person who can lie to others face to face especially in front of her friends. "Okay, fine. I was hoping someone else. No offense."

"None taken. Mind if I ask who?"

Sighing, Kara looked down and played with the hem of her sweatshirt. "You might probably have an idea who."

James nodded. "I do, but I just want to be sure."

"It's..." Kara gulped. "I was hoping that it was Lena."

James was silent for a moment before he sighed. Kara took it as a disappointment from him. He wrote the letter and poured out his emotions for her but here she is. _Sort of_ complaining that she was hoping for someone else and not him. She felt so ungrateful. "Look, James. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I am touched, really. It's just that I-"

"You know what... Let's just cut the shit here, Kara." James cut her off.

Kara was now staring at James with wide eyes, unable to formulate words. She was shocked at hearing James cuss.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not mad at you or anything." James reassured her. "Let me just say to hell with Lena killing me for this, but I don't want the two of you pining for each other with neither of you two making the first step."

Now, Kara was really confused. "What are you trying to say?"

"That planner..." James pointed at the planner that Kara was currently holding. "... isn't really mine."

"What do you mean not yours?"

"Kara, would you _actually_ believe that _that's_ my penmanship?" James asked incredulously.

"Yes?"

James shook his head. "It's too feminine to be mine."

"Feminine?" She tilted her head making James think of her like she was a golden retriever puppy. "I think it's just neat."

"Yes, it is neat but it also has a feminine touch." He pointed out.

"But, there are lots of guys who have these kind of penmanship. Some guys even have nicer penmanship than women." Kara justified. "That's why I'm calling it neat and not feminine."

James somewhat groaned in frustration towards the blonde. "My _point is_ , that planner isn't mine and I didn't write the letter."

Kara realized what James is trying to tell her. "So, what you're saying is, a woman wrote the letter?"

"Been trying to tell you that for a few minutes now."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Why what?" James asked back.

"Why lie in the first place?" Kara asked again. This time, she was frowning.

"Because Lena asked me to." He answered.

"Lena? As in, Lena Luthor?"

"Are there other Lena that you know?"

"Lena del Rey?"

"Kara, I'm pretty sure that it's Lana. Not Lena."

Kara huffed. "Now isn't the time to be sarcastic with me, Olsen."

James shrugged. "You started it."

"We're going _way_ off topic now." Kara grumbled. "Anyway, what does Lena have to do with this?"

"The day you found the letter," James started to explain. "Lena found out that you had it and rushed in here, panicking-"

"Wait! Lena was here that day?" Kara interjected.

"Yes, she was, now let me finish." Kara pursed her lips and nodded, letting James continue. "She told me that the letter you currently have wasn't ready, yet."

"Clearly." Kara mumbled.

"What did I say about letting me finish?"

"Right." Kara smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Won't happen again. Continue."

He looked at Kara skeptically before continuing. "She doesn't want you to know. Said she wasn't ready, yet, and she was afraid that if you found out that she was the one who wrote the letter, it will affect your relationship with her. Probably she was taking it in a bad way. Which is quite ridiculous if you ask me."

Kara was about to ask why but decided to just bite her tongue and let James continue. "Anyway, she came here and asked for my help. She knew that you will be snooping around and won't stop until you found who wrote the letter. She left her planner here and told me to give this to you saying that it's mine whenever you decided to show up here and ask me about it. She said that eventually you'll come here and she was right."

Kara was deep in thoughts. She was asking herself why would Lena think like that? It's not like she would just leave her because of a heartwarming letter. Okay, heartwarming to her and she's aware that Lena was oblivious to what she was feeling towards the said letter... or ever towards Lena, herself.

"Lena's in love with me..." Kara uttered quietly but enough for James to hear.

"I thought that was already obvious?" James walked back to his chair and sat down. "What with her opening up more to you than she did to others, both of you exchanging sweet words and being extra touchy and all to each other."

Kara's brow furrowed. "That's what friends do, right?"

James chuckled. "You're friends with Maggie but you don't exchange 'I love you's as often as you do with Lena and no, Alex doesn't count. It's understandable 'cause she's your sister. Lena only lets you get all touchy and clingy with her and you're only like that towards Lena. Heck, even us are friends but we don't do any of those." Offering a smile, he continued. "Admit it. You've already fallen for her before you have even realized it."

Realization dawned upon her making her gasp. "Holy cow. You're right. Oh my God. I thought I was just falling for her but now that I think about it... All that jealousy I felt when she told me about her ex, the urge to protect her from anything and everything, or the way my stomach was like having butterflies when she's laughing or smiling. It all makes sense now."

Still smiling, James looked at her and said, "Go get your girl."

Kara grinned. "You bet I will."

She dashed out of James' office feeling giddy and excited, but stopped at the doorway to turn around. "Oh, and James?"

"Yes, Kara?"

"Thank you." She beamed at him before completely stepping out of his office, feeling confident that everything will be going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of a fluff on this one. Sorryyy.


	2. Yours Truly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is anxious and Alex is giving her a push that she definitely need. Lena is overthinking and Maggie is... well... being Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. SUPER busy with school stuffs (pun intended 'cause I'm so punny). Mistakes are still mine. Criticisms are accepted. Maggie wasn't supposed to be here. I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore. Anyways, enjoy.<3

Having James tell her to take the whole afternoon off when she about to get lunch, Kara decided to swing by Alex’s apartment before going to get food and eventually, to L-Corp. she needed her sister’s support and advice on how to approach Lena without freaking her out knowing that the brunette intended to keep the letter and wasn’t ready, yet.

“Hey, Alex. You home?” Kara called out as soon as she entered her sister’s loft.

“Here.” Alex said lazily, raising her hand and waved it at Kara. She was lying on the couch with some popcorn on her stomach. “I just finished watching a movie.”

“Don’t you have work?” Kara asked, wondering why her sister was like acting like she had all the time in the world.

“Nah. Don’t feel like getting up.” She stretched. “They’ll live without me barking orders at them for a day.”

“They’ll probably be _so_ thankful for your absence.” Kara quipped.

“Hey!” Alex sat up and threw a cushion and hit the blonde square on the face. “I may be harsh on them but, they all love me and I deserve a break.”

“A break, huh. The end of the world must be near.” Kara continued teasing her sister to hide the shock that her workaholic sister was taking off work for a whole day. “Now, I’m just gonna wait for Lena to stop working without me having to drag her out of her office, as well.”

Alex laughed at Kara’s latter statement. “That would require for a miracle to happen.”

Kara paused for a moment, looking like she was mulling over what Alex had said then nodded with enthusiasm. “Yup, yup. Definitely.” She just then laughed and settled herself beside Alex and grabbed a handful of popcorn, earning a swat from her sister on her hand saying that she should go and make her own. She just stuck her tongue out and continued grabbing handful after handful of popcorn from Alex.

Giving up, Alex muttered. “You’re insufferable.”

“But you still love me.” Kara retorted.

“Says who?” Alex asked, raising her brow.

“Says you.” Kara answered with a wide grin.

“Yeah, yeah. I do love you so, shut up.” Alex chuckled. “Anyway, to what do I owe this visit?”

Kara was just silently staring at her which made her brow furrow. “Kara?” She called out but the blonde was still silent. “Kara, what’s wrong?” She nervously asked, her protective instincts taking over. “Answer me.”

Kara shrugged. “Well, you told me to shut up so I did.”

Alex looked at her sister incredulously. “You ass! You scared the shit out of me, I thought something was wrong.” She doesn’t know if she’ll smack Kara or laugh. “You don’t have to take everything literally.”

“I know. I just love teasing you every now and then.” Kara laughed again which made Alex groan.

A few more chuckles from Kara, the blonde puppy decided that it was enough and told sister what she really intended to do here.” “I found her… The one who wrote the letter.”

“Really?” Alex asked casually. “Who?”

“You won’t even react that it’s a _her_ and not a him?” Now it was Kara’s turn to look at her sister incredulously.

“No.” Alex answered flatly. “And stop looking at me like I’ve grown a second head and just answer my question, Kara.”

“Fine.” Kara huffed. “It’s Lena.”

“Ha!” Alex exclaimed triumphantly, making Kara jump due to shock. “See? I told you!”

“Holy sun, Alex! Don’t do that! Are you trying to give me heart attack or something?” Kara reprimanded while clutching her chest. “And I’m pretty sure you never told me anything, by the way.”

“Sorry, not sorry.” Alex shrugged nonchalantly. “And I’m also pretty sure I dropped not-so-subtle hints before. I dropped a lot, actually.”

Kara wracked her brain, trying to remember when did her sister give hints but to no avail. She can’t remember where or when and frowned. “I really can’t remember you giving me any hints.”

Alex laughed. “It’s because you’re too dense to notice those hints. Hell, you didn’t even notice your own feelings up until now.”

Kara rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Yeah, yeah, I’m dense, alright. No need to rub it on my face.”

Seconds of laughter later, Alex’s demeanor changed. “So, what are you planning to do?” She asked in all seriousness.

“Well… We’re going to have dinner tonight. Other than that? I don’t know. That’s why I’m here.” Kara sighed. “It’s just that, I want this to be perfect… I mean, she deserves more than anything and everything. I want her to feel that she’s well-loved. I want her to feel that she’s accepted. That no matter what the people think about her, whatever negativity that was thrown at her, it doesn’t matter because she’s something more to her, there’s more about her other than her being a Luthor.” Alex remained silent, letting Kara pour her feelings out without interrupting her.

“She’s special, Alex. She strives hard to be a force of good even if the people out there continued judging her because of her last name…” Kara trailed off.

“But?” Alex asked softly, encouraging her sister to continue.

“But, she’s only human, Alex. And us humans can only take so much and with her under that kind of pressure, I’m scared. I’m scared that I might freak her out. I’m scared that she may hate me for reading that letter. Her intention was to _keep_ the letter. Not have me read it. What if she changed her mind? What if- what if…” Kara paused and took a deep breath to calm herself. She knows that she’s rambling and she can’t help it. “What if she doesn’t feel the same way anymore? Alex, what do I do? I- I…”

“Hey…” Alex slung her arm across Kara’s shoulder, giving her a sideway hug to comfort her rambling sister. “You’re overthinking, Kara. We’re talking about Lena here. Lena freaking Luthor. Your best friend and, I think it’s safe to say, your significant other. If there’s someone who loves you more than anything and anyone else,” Alex muttered _‘excluding me, of course’_ and felt warmth on her chest when it elicited a giggle from Kara. “That someone is Lena.”

“You know, love is such a strong word.” Kara spoke with a voice just above whisper that if Alex wasn’t listening, she might have missed what her sister had said.

“Yeah… It is.” The older Danvers agreed. “And it’s stronger between the two of you because it’s true.”

Kara smiled, hope blossoming in her chest. “You really think she does? Love me, I mean. Because if you ask me if I love her, I do. I really do.”

“I don’t think she loves you, Kara. I _know_ she does.” Alex gave Kara a light squeeze on the shoulder. “Though unfinished, the letter says it all.”

Kara glanced at her bag, knowing that the letter was secured inside of it. “I’m a walking anxiety.”

“Only when it comes to Lena.” Alex deadpanned and dragged her sister up. “And as much as I love having you here, I believe you told me that you have dinner plans, or shall I say a date, with the love of your life. I, on the other hand, have plans with Maggie tonight, as well, and will have a dinner date of our own.”

“It’s not a date.” Kara protested as her sister dragged her out of her apartment.

“Oh, it _is_ a date. Enjoy!” Alex gave her a shit-eating grin before slamming the door on her face.

_‘Did- did she just kicked me-_ me, _her_ sister- _out?’_ Disbelief crossed Kara’s face as she stared at the door of her sister’s apartment before begrudgingly trudging out of the apartment building.

Once Alex was sure that her sister was gone, she whipped up her phone and called her girlfriend.

“Guess who was here.” She immediately said as soon as Maggie picked up.

_“Hello to you, too, Danvers. I am doing fine, thank you so much for asking.”_ Maggie replied sarcastically.

“Sorry, babe.” Alex chuckled. “I was just kinda excited.”

_“Oh? Alex Danvers getting excited that I wasn’t the cause?”_ Her girlfriend quipped. _“Do tell.”_

“Hmm… Promise me first that you won’t flip.”

_“You know I flip at everything.”_

“Okay, that’s fair enough. How to put it?” Alex mulled over her words, knowing that Maggie was definitely going to flip and just decided to just wing it. “Kara finally admitted that she’s in love with Lena.” Alex smirked even though she knows Maggie can’t see her.

_“She_ what _?!”_ Maggie practically screamed, making Alex’s smirk turn into a grin.

“Now, now. Don’t go breaking my eardrum before I even get my... winnings?”

_“Goddammit.”_ Quiet as it may have been, she still heard what Maggie muttered on the other line.

“Oh, and I would also like to collect that fifty bucks later, thank you very much.” Alex said smugly.

_“Oh, fuck you.”_ Maggie hissed.

“Oh, yes, please do.” Alex laughed causing Maggie to groan.

_“Ugh… Why did I ever agree betting on Little Danvers’ love life with you?”_

**

**7:00 pm**

With Chinese takeouts (including a box of salad and three of potstickers), Kara was pacing back and forth in front of Lena’s office. All the confidence that she felt awhile ago at CatCo seemed to have dissipated even after Alex had given her a peptalk. She was quite thankful that Jess had left earlier than usual so that no one will be able to force her to go inside Lena’s office. Not that she doesn’t want to, no.

After several more minutes of pacing, she tried to calm her nerves. _‘Okay, Kara. Deep breaths. You can do this. You got this.’_

Building up courage and after releasing a small huff, she entered Lena’s office. As she entered, she saw a focused Lena typing on her laptop. Deciding not to interrupt as she found the brunette’s look quite (okay, not quite but, extremely) adorable, Kara leaned on the door frame as she silently watched Lena.

Wearing her corporate attire which Kara adored since the day they met, her hair wasn’t up in its usual bun but it’s cascading a little lower down her shoulders, beautiful green eyes fixed on her laptop screen, slender fingers delicately tapping away on her keyboard, and blood red lips pursed on concentration. _‘God, those lips, really.’_

Kara whipped up her phone and composed a message.

**Kara:** Knock, knock.

Lena’s eyes drifted on her phone beside her laptop when it lit up and Kara swore that she had a mini heart attack when she saw Lena smile. A smile which _she_ had caused and a smile that was reserved for her and her alone only.

**Lena:** Hmm… Who’s there?

Her phone pinged (kicking herself internally for forgetting to put it in silent mode, wanting to be smooth but of course, she was always an epic fail) and as if on cue, Lena’s enticing emerald gaze quickly found her sapphire ones. Kara was at a loss for words and felt like she was under a spell and it was the kind of spell that only Lena Luthor can cast upon her.

“Kara.” Lena stood up immediately, forgetting whatever work she was doing, walked towards Kara and gave her a hug that was too brief for Kara’s liking. “Have you been standing there long?”

“Not really. I got here just a few minutes ago, actually.” She answered. “I believe the question should be, have _you_ been waiting long? I know we talked about meeting 7, but I’m, like, 30 minutes late.” _’25 minutes pacing back and forth in front of your office and basically, 5 minutes staring at you, to be precise.’_ Kara thought. “You must be hungry already. I’m sorry.”

Lena shook her head. “Darling, there’s no need to be sorry. I’m quite alright, but thank you for your concern.”

Kara’s heart skipped a beat. It always happened whenever Lena’s calling her those sweet endearments. She’s definitely _not_ gonna be used to Lena’s endearments, not that she’s complaining. “A-are-“ She cleared her throat. “Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Lena husked out and kissed Kara on the cheek. “Shall we eat?”

Kara could feel her face heating up and she was sure as hell that she was blushing really hard. “Y-yeah. W-we should eat.” She stammered and placed the takeouts on the table. “I got you a salad in case you don’t want to eat heavy.”

Lena chuckled. “Ah, always the thoughtful one. Have I told you that you’re my favorite person?”

“A few times, yes.” Kara answered while bobbing her head. “But please, do tell me that a little bit more.”

“And make your head bloat?” Lena raised her brow and smirked. “Never.”

This made Kara pout. “Aww… You’re mean.”

“Don’t pout.” Lena mumbled something incoherently at the end which Kara wasn’t able to get.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Nothing!” Lena exclaimed and grabbed a box of potstickers which Kara grabbed as well, causing their fingers to brush against each other.

Lena was about to pull back when Kara pushed the box towards her. “Up for a greasy night?”

“I’d like to indulge a little when given the chance.” Lena answered, gratefully accepting the box with a wink and started to eat as she settled on the other end of the couch.

Kara blushed, if possible, even more and by the looks that Lena is giving her, she was sure that the woman in front of her noticed how red her face is and Lena seemed to enjoy Kara’s reactions.

They were eating in silence and it wasn’t an awkward silence rather, a comfortable one but, even though as comfortable as this was, Kara’s thoughts were wandering. How was she going to confront Lena? She doesn’t know what to do no matter how hard she thinks. _‘I’m an airhead.’_ She thought.

“Kara, dear...” Lena called Kara and she snapped her attention towards Lena. “Are you okay?”

Kara blinked. “What? I mean- uhh, of course.” She chuckled nervously. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Lena sighed and smiled a bit. “You, my dear, are a very bad liar. Now, tell me what’s bothering you. Brows furrowed, nose scrunched, and all.”

Kara bit her lip, feeling embarrassed for being caught lying. She forgot for a second that it was Lena. A genius, a scientist, her best friend. Of course, Lena knows if she was lying. That and she’s a terrible liar.

“Kara…” Lena settled beside her which slightly startled the blonde. Kara was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn’t notice Lena moving from her spot. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know that.” Kara mumbled.

Lena gave Kara a light squeeze on her shoulder. “Then tell me what’s bothering you. Maybe I can help.”

“Yeah… You definitely can.” Kara took a deep breath. “Lena…”

“Yes, Kara?” Lena asked in almost a whisper.

“Do you- I…” Kara let out a shaky breath, hoping that it’ll calm her nerves. “I mean, did you… Did you write a letter?”

Lena pursed her lips for a moment before answering. “What letter? I’ve written tons of letters, Kara, so you have to be a bit more specific.”

“Well…” The blonde hesitated for a moment. She couldn’t read Lena’s expression. It was like she had her CEO mask on, the one she uses to guard her expressions, and it was never used on her. She let out another shaky breath before speaking. It was now or never. “A letter intended for me, Lena. The one with the confession.”

“I didn’t.” Lena said with a stoic expression.

“B-but James said that you-“

Lena cut her off. “He lied.”

“No…” Kara shook her head in disbelief. “He wouldn’t.”

“But he did. I didn’t even know that such letter exists.”

“Please tell me you’re lying.” Kara pleaded.

“Why?”

“B-because… because I want to know how the letter ends. I just want to know…” Kara trailed off.

“And?” Lena prodded.

“And I was hoping that it was you who wrote the letter because I…”

“You, what?”

“I love you, like, not in a platonic way. Like, I’m really in love with you.” Kara confessed.

Lena let out a humorless laugh. “This is ridiculous. Kara, are you sure? Do you even hear what you’re saying? I’m unlovable, Kara. After all, I _am_ a Luthor. You can’t possibly love me. I don’t deserve-“

“No, Lena, stop degrading yourself and listen to me.” Kara leaned closer towards the brunette, leveling their eye contact. “Just because you’re a Luthor doesn’t mean that you’re unlovable or you’re not capable of being loved and Lena, you are one of the most inspiring woman that I have ever met and you deserve everything and you’re not just inspiring, you are also strong, intelligent, funny, beautiful, caring, and it goes on and on and if I start making a list of the reason to love you, it’ll take me forever to list the things why.” Kara was a bit shocked that she had said it all in one go without even stuttering but nevertheless, she continued. “Your name doesn’t define who you are. You’re not just a Luthor. For me, you’re your own. You are _Lena_ … and you aren’t that hard to love, Lee. So, I’ll ask again. Did you or did you not write the letter?”

“I…” Lena was about to deny but when she looked at Kara and the blonde was looking back at her with her glassy blue eyes, looking like a damn kicked puppy again, her resolve crumbled. No one, not even her nor Alex, can resist Kara looking like that. She sighed, knowing that she was helpless at Kara’s mercy. Little did she know that Kara was feeling the same. “Fine… I did write the letter.”

With Lena finally admitting that she was the one who wrote the letter, Kara felt relief wash over her and before she can top herself, she blurted out. “Can I kiss you?”

Her face instantly heated up and she also saw that there was a tinge of pink blooming on Lena’s cheek. “I- I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to. It’s totally fine, really. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. It’s just that-“

Her rambling was cut short when Lena pulled her by the neck, feeling the soft lips that were pressed against hers.

“Just shut up and kiss me. No one’s stopping you.”

And Kara did. She placed her hand on Lena’s cheek as she finally closed the gap between them and kissed Lena with passion and longing which was reciprocated with the same intensity and she felt Lena smiling between their kisses. She could hear her heart pounding loudly and she knew she was so screwed. She has fallen hard for her best friend.

With reluctance, Kara was the one who broke off the kiss as they were gasping for air. She was smiling wide like an idiot as she leaned her forehead on Lena’s.

“So… would you mind finishing the letter for me?” Kara asked a moment after their lips parted.

“I actually have the finished one. What you got was just a scratch that just so happened to be folded neatly.” Lena stood up and walked towards her desk. “I was about to throw it away that day and suddenly there was an emergency at the R&D that needed my immediate attention so I left in a hurry and didn’t notice that it slipped out of my bag.”

“Would you read it? Please?”

Lena smiled softly. “Of course. For you.”

Lena grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and settled back beside Kara. Clearing her throat, she began to read. “To my dearest Kara,

I have so much to say actually, but I guess I’ll keep this short, not that short, and go straight to the point. I just want to say thank you for being such a good friend and for everything you’ve done for me. You are the most extraordinary person that I’ve ever met and meeting you is probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me since the day that you walked into my office. I am usually guarded when it comes to reporters but, you? There was something in you that made me open up with ease. Other than that, I also want to let you know that I’m hopelessly in love with you. I don’t expect you to reciprocate my feelings, so don’t pressure yourself. I just merely want to get this out of my chest before it overwhelms me. You’re the only one who treated me like I was just a normal person and indifferent from the others. You trusted me completely regardless of my family background and you stood up for me whenever I’m being treated wrongly. You bring out the best in me and you try hard to let others see the good in me. If this letter affects our relationship, I want you to know that I’ll still be here whenever you need my help. I guess that’s everything.

“Oh, and one more thing. I love how my name rolls out of your tongue with your melodic voice.”

Kara laughed, or more likely giggled. “Lenaaa. You only added that last line just now, didn’t you?”

Lena shrugged and chuckled a bit. “Maybe?” Lena cleared her throat again and read her salutation. “Yours truly,” Lena casted a loving gaze at Kara. “Lena.”

Kara _almost_ cried. Nope. She wasn’t gonna cry in front of Lena… Oh, who was she kidding? A tear already rolled down her cheek which Lena wiped with a gentle swipe of her thumb. Never in her life had she received something that’s really heartwarming such as this. Not from her previous suitors. Not from her exes. Only from the woman who is currently right in front of her. “Lena Kieran Luthor, have I told you that I love you?”

Smiling, Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and intertwined the fingers. “You have. But please, do tell me that a little bit more.” Lena said, throwing back what Kara told her just awhile ago, eliciting a laugh from the blonde.

“Well played, Lee. Well played.”

“You know, I’ve been wanting to hear you say that you love me for years...” Lena confessed, squeezing Kara’s fingers lightly.

Kara tilted her head to the side, looking confused. “I’m always telling you that.”

“That’s true…” Lena agreed. “But not in the way how I wanted it to be.”

“It’s a good thing that we’re on the same page, then.”

“That we are.” Lena giggled and gave the blonde a chaste kiss. “Oh, and Kara?”

Kara grinned. “Yeah, Lee?”

“I love you, too.”

**

As soon as they got in their apartment, Alex’s phone pinged.

**Kara:** Got my girl. (followed with _lots_ of emojis)

“Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!” Maggie exclaimed behind Alex as she read Kara’s message and Alex was howling with laughter.

“You should’ve listened to your own self not betting about Kara’s love life with me babe.” Alex pinched Maggie’s cheek. “That’s another twenty for me.”

Maggie swatted Alex’s hand. “Damn, I shouldn’t belittle Little Danvers’ abilities.” She huffed and glared at her girlfriend. “I’ll wipe that smug look off on your face one day, Danvers. You just wait.”

“Don’t worry.” Alex gave Maggie a brief kiss on her lips. “I’m definitely gonna look forward to that, Sawyer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? Was it bad? Was it okay? Let me know your thoughts. I'll try to improve. Thank you so much for reading for reading, anyway. "Til next time!
> 
> Come find me at Tumblr. [@peculiar-idealist](https://peculiar-idealist.tumblr.com)


End file.
